


Becca and the Twins'

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Kink Meme, Knifeplay, Knives, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memes, Mental Health Issues, NIN, Reality, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Slice of Life, Threesome but Becca was too Tired, Twincest, Twins, Weapons, kinda fluffy fluff, pack sleeping, playing with weapons, twin love, twins love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: Becca's crazy history snippet with the Twins
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	Becca and the Twins'

"What the hell is wrong with you girls!" The blatant hate and distaste reverberated on their mother's features and tainted voice dripping venomous disdain. "This is _sick! You're sick!_ "

"So we are.. _Mother._ " Damned if the pathetic excuse of a parent that borne them would get away with more bitch remarks so easily, Theresa spoke up, while her sister played with a knife glaring.

The only sole witness to the sour charade that wasn't blood related was Becca. Sitting between the twins' she swung around a butterfly knife.

"You're just like your father! Sick lot of you!"

"Yeah okay. Whatever, ma."

"You're lucky your grandmother isn't alive!"

"Why? _She_ never judged us." Lori spat with venom, encouraged by her twin and also Becca's presence. "Unlike you!" 

"All you do is stay in here all day and play with those goddamned weapons of yours! You're all sick! You need help!"

Tess snorted in derision, already a back-up blackmail plan of sorts forming in her mind. "Apples don't fall far from the tree, huh."

With a loud sound of annoyance and final look of disgust, their mother slammed the door to her room. Lori motioned at Tess, who shoved a chair up against the door.

"Can't get any peace here.." She grumbled returning to the bed, returning her focus to the revolver she'd been cleaning.

"You should have got a fucken abortion!!" Lori yelled, knowing their mother would hear it and wanting to verbally attack with the last word.

"Fucked shit..." Tess spat out, visibly irked, as readied in a spot on their bed closest to the door.

Becca exchanged a worried look with the two sister's. "Damn..she really hates us. Should i go?"

"No! Stay right here." Tess demanded, as Lori's pale blue eyes begged the pierced blonde.

"She's pissed we aren't some picture perfect window dressing bullshit. Nor will we ever be. Besides, you've nowhere to go."

Lori's voice was softer, "She's not like your mom was, Bec."

"She'll get over it. Don't worry." Tess glanced from her sister and Becca. "Hard to believe she's actually calmed down some after all these years." 

Shaking her head, Lori launched a knife at the wall, it's blade end sticking in a warped smile appearing at her successful throw.

"Nice!" Becca's blue eyes blazed back and forth between the two.

"Thanks." Lori grew the blonde into a hug, as her twin finished cleaning the gun, shoving it back under her pillow.

Becca yawned and Tess smirked.

"Naptime?"

"Yeah..better to be up at night when the rest are asleep." Muttered Lori.

The wild pierced blonde got comfy between the twins, burrowing under blankets in the slovenly darkened room.

They had nailed coverings over the windows so sunlight wouldn't interrupt their daytime slumber. 

A huge variety of military gear amassed, spilling out of the closet, piled a top a chair.

"Bec, switch spots with me?" Tess stated in that 'not an actual choice' tone. She recognized it since she was guilty of it herself at times.

Whatever the reasons, Becca fully trusted the twins. Maybe it was their like minds seperate and combined understood her own tortured mind more than anyone. 

Clamoring over, she swapped out so Tess was laying in the middle now, Lori spooning her in a deathgrip from behind.

Feeling arms encircle her as she got comfortable, Becca sighed knowing Lori was likely clasping Tess in the same manner. Who cares. They were all "weird", abnormal behaviours, tattoos, similar tastes in music, crime, gore and things those who considered themselves "normal" shied away from.

Becca had over 25 hospitalizations in mental health facilities before she was 21 years old. Both sisters' accepted this without need for excuses. If anything it intrigued them even after they knew why.

They had met initially through a now deceased mutual friend, who had bragged stories of the twins' as if an urban legend. After hearing about the duo, she just had to meet them. So she did. The rest was fucken cliche history.

While other shied away in fear let alone actions backing up witnessed accounts of Becca's violent doings and fantasies, it only seemed to draw the twins' closer. 

Having shoved an ex-boyfriend through a glass window and broke a bottle over the head of Lori's former best friend turned snitch in a barfight over an ex-boyfriend, Becca had approval. Despite ever changing moods, diagnoses and always announcing various homicidal urges, the pair embraced instead of rejecting her. Accepting her along with her history as if a beloved demented loved sibling. Or maybe it was they just understood what 'broken' was, since they both were themselves.

"Love ya, Bec." 

"Love you too."

"Love you, Tess."

"Love you, too, Lor."

The three fell asleep the haze of doctor prescribed drugged escape and emotional wearing down having overtaken them.

Starting to nod off, Becca was awoken by sounds and movement. Elastic snapping as Lori's hand went down Tess pants, breathy intakes of air as she whispered passionately into her twin's ear from behind. 

Shaking Tess' arm off from her, the pierced blonde groaned, "You'll need that, just let me sleep!"

The bed creaked as she felt Tess rolling to face Lori and suck face. At first she thought maybe they just did this to get a rise out of people, maybe piss off their mother, who was either clueless or in denial her lesbian twin daughter's had taboo activities going on.

Eventually it dawned on her that the twins' were really into eachother..really as in package deal or nothing.

Becca was certain they would prefer one another over anyone else and considered herself lucky they even took her in. 

Honestly, she didn't care what they did as long as they let her sleep. She could get real bitchy when tired and right now she was tired. Drifting off again to the soft sounds of the twins kissing and getting it on, she fell into slumber knowing she'd awaken with one of the two holding her.


End file.
